percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Athletiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Story Begins Ch 13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 01:28, June 13, 2011 You don't start a sequel until the prequel is finished. Plus, I have one more kink to work out. Guywithafedora, The Voice of Reason in Any Argument 23:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : My first story came before my origin story so in a way I started the sequel before the prequel. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Which one? I have Nolan Swift: The Story Without a Name, the alternate universe one where Percy stays with Calypso, and the musical which I still have no idea how that will work. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be helpful. I'm thinking about starting some time this weekend, but first I'm going to use these next few days to listen to The Battle of the Labyrinth to see whats different as I can never remember what events happen before/after Percy is sent to Calypso. If you want, I'll send you a time-line of what events are going to happen and you can give me suggestions or write a few chapters. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) So this is what I have so far: #Story starts with Calypso asking Percy to stay (he says yes) #The story cuts to Annabeth giving Percy's funeral #Hephaestus gives Annabeth a mechanical spider that will take her to Rachel #Annabeth meets Clarisse outside the training ground (having been driven out by Mrs. O'Leary) #Clarisse tells Annabeth something similar to what she told Percy ("Anyone that could make something like the Labyrinth is evil.") #Annabeth asks for help from a different demigod (maybe Thalia) #She tells Rachel that Percy died. #Rachel agrees to help #Luke manages to capture Ethan and forces him to battle in the Arena against Thalia #Thalia challenge Antaeus, but is almost killed until Nico arrives (knowing that they were near death) #Nico escapes by using his power over earth to destroy the Arena #Antaeus allows Luke to pass so that they would bring Nico back to him (so he could battle Nico himself) #Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Nico rest, but the earthquake seperates them from Nico #They keep going until they reach Daedalus, who refuses to help knowing they have no chance of winning. #An army of monsters arrive at Daedalus' workshop and destroy it, capturing Daedalus in the process. #Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel escape and find an alternate entrance to the labyrinth #Annabeth walks into the room with the coffin of Kronos and sees Luke. #Kronos awakes and is hit with a blue hairbrush, Thalia calls down lightning to give them a chance to escape #They find Pan and he dies. Annabeth tells Tyson and Grover about Percy's death #They return to camp to help fight #As the group prepares, Nico exits the labyrinth, but claims he has been lost in there for almost 4 years (making him 15, almost 16) as time moves differently and the labyrinth itself is trying to make the Great prophecy to come true. #The enemy army arrives and the demigods get pushed back. Briareus arrives to help, but is destroyed by Kampe. Luke arrives, showing everyone that he has become Kronos (and he brings Daedalus with him). #The demigods are forced to retreat into the woods. Annabeth stays behind (Child of Athena's final stand) and tries to talk to Luke, but she is killed and Luke takes her knife. #Chiron leads them to Bunker 9 and they set up a small makeshift camp while Camp Half-Blood is destroyed. This would be the end of Battle of the Labyrinth. You can suggest any kind of change as there are a bunch of different turns this could take. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm thinking about sometime this weekend or next weekend depending on how busy I am. I also want to re-read the chapters involving Nico and I still need to listen to The Last Olympian to make sure I dont create some kind of plot hole. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It has begun! Let me know how its going as I loaded the chapter with lines from the actual book. Give me some suggestions as I'm not sure I want to use Thalia for the third member. I can use her as it wouldnt affect the story line at all, it just cant be Charles or Travis. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hiya :D I'm great. whats up :P OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I haven't ever seen you be rude or anything. Is it users or anons? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm... maybe you should look through your contributions that involve commetns and tlk page stuff. That might solve it. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) My friend, I salute you. We will go where no man/woman/child/unicorn has ever gone before in the stages of eating with forks. It makes eating amazing, doesn't it? :D -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 00:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Knives...there's something I haven't done before...next time I'll do that. XD -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 00:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) We shall, my friend. We shall. -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 00:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If you keep trying the straw/chopsticks will work! I believe in you! XD -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 00:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Oh and I like Warriors, but I sorta grew out of that fandom awhile ago... -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 17:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean finally? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It's JC Penney! NOt JC Penny! Just pointing that out! :) The XYZ and Random/Invisible Person. 03:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Guess who one of the captured demigods is. I'll give you a hint: Hint. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I haven't done anything awesome yet...I will soon...! XD -The TARDIS is malfunctioning! 01:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) OK. lol@JC Dime! Ahem. Coughs. 03:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm just fine..Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 05:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) whatever you like..Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 04:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) You're writing stories now? Awesome, cant wait to read it. As a side note, chapter 8 is up. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) sure you can edit any of my stoies. Tell COmic if he wants to chat with me I'm here in pjoffw tell Soa that tooPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 10:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) just 52 active users...........wow, I'll post the whole series of my storys (only a trilogy, so) on fanfiction.net gotta get it done, first. It'll take, like, 7 days, though DJ's here -over and out Hey Ath, you don't know me...YET! I'm Ersason219 And I'm here to offer you a chance to be involved in my newest Collab Awaken_The_Legend If you are interested, please do leave a message on my talk page and let me know. Thanks! Hey, I forget how I found out about you. But as I say, the more the merrier. I actually haven't got around to reading you're material but I can tell you are well experienced and would love to have you on the team. I added your name to the list like Ath- So when you are online again, fill in which two chapters you would like to do. 1) Make two or use two of your prized Demigods for this 2)Fill in which 2 chapters you want to do 3) I will let you know when we are in the wiki chat and we can brainstorm idea's. Oh and Welcome aboard! [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 22:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Kratos is the God of Strength :) [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 18:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can edit it [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 21:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ath for the help :) Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 04:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) tigery! please get on chat, I have a question Faster072 (talk)(working on siggie) Hello Fanon people, could you kindly read my Fanon and post me feedback on my talk page?? Here is the link: Hecate, the Eldest -- 15:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Awaken the Legends Collab Hello, Ers and I were discussing the overwhelming number of characters and authors of the collab. Therefore we were going through and looking at all of the inactive users. I noticed that your last contribuation was December, 17th, and the one before that about a month earlier. I was wondering if you were still going to be writing in the collab or not? Please reply to this message as soon as you possible can. Thank you, Fail whaling here. 20:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) SAORP Wiki hey, wondering if you're still active on the SAORP Wiki, True-Clown has recruited some more members and I'm not sure what to do since you're the main admin there... Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ath, hey. I have a proposition for you. Would you like to join me in a collaboration. You're character Diana Chen would be a great addition to the storyline. Please join! [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 00:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC)